Transport stars are used for transporting containers such as bottles. With transport stars, containers can be transported from one conveyor to another. To do so, the transport stars usually have mounting parts that have recesses to accommodate the containers.
The mounting parts may be exchanged to be able to adapt the transport stars to different container dimensions.
European Patent EP 0 316 001 discloses a transport star in which swivel bars can grip around a lower edge of a mounting part to prevent the mounting part from being removed.
European Patent EP 0 631 561 also discloses a device with which an angle lever can be pressed with a threaded bolt and a star grip against the top side of a star ring and a round rod, so that removal of the star ring is prevented.